


Better Late Than Never

by haraamis, kedriaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of their anniversary, Harry comes home late, cold, tired and looking for a way to get warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with **kedriaa** ♥ in summer 2008. This is the first fic we've really written together (as in both writing an equal amount of the fic), and initially our only intention was to see what would happen if we did. *grin* What did happen was a little smutty piece with a dash of schmoop starring the two characters that pretty much brought us together a couple of years ago. So, *grins at the two boys* you may consider this our thanks and acknowledgment of your role in us becoming friends. ^_~
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is ours.

Shrugging off his rain soaked cloak, Harry dropped it in a pile by the door. He usually wasn't this untidy, but he was cold and miserable and simply couldn't be arsed. Moving along the cold, damp hallway, he began shedding more of his clothes until he was all but naked when he reached the bedroom.

Peeling the duvet back, Harry quickly slipped into the lovely warm bed and snuggled up to his bed warmer. Draco woke with a start and squealed when Harry pressed his ice cold body against him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" Draco hissed and shied away from the touch, though without much luck as Harry quickly grabbed onto him and pulled him back. Burying his nose in the silky strands at the nape of Draco's neck, Harry mumbled a less than half-hearted 'sorry' before wrapping his arms firmly around the warm body in front of him.

"No, you're not, you prat," Draco groused, still trying to squirm away. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Late, sorry, I know I promised dinner... but the weather just delayed things," Harry replied as he gave Draco a squeeze. Nibbling on his lover's neck, Harry took a deep breath taking in Draco's scent. He had missed Draco, especially so on their anniversary night. At least the night wasn't over yet. "You smell good," he murmured.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Draco insisted on being difficult. Harry hadn't expected anything else, but he didn't miss the subtle shifting of position, either, that exposed Draco's neck and gave Harry better access. He rubbed his nose along that elegant arch, up and down, then did the same with his tongue before blowing gently over the damp trail he'd left. Draco shivered and Harry was pretty sure it wasn't from the cold this time. He allowed himself a chuckle that turned into a low laugh when he felt another shudder run through Draco at the sound.

"How about hot smutty sex?" Harry purred, his hand dancing over Draco's body. Twisting Draco's nipple between his still chilly fingers, he made it harden so quickly, Draco sucked in a startled breath. Harry smiled to himself before shuffling a little lower so that he could kiss it better. His warm moist tongue swirled expertly over the nub, eliciting another sound from Draco. Harry worked his tongue diligently, determined to make Draco putty in his hands.

One of Draco's hands worked its way into Harry's hair, gripping the strands firmly. Harry loved it when Draco did that. He sighed contentedly against Draco's skin, causing his lover to arch up against him. Draco's voice was breathless, but hadn't quite lost its grumpiness yet. "Have I taught you no manners at all? I haven't even gotten a proper kiss yet."

Harry obeyed. He raised himself and gave Draco a soft and tender kiss, it was almost chaste. "I'm sorry," he whispered then placed another lingering kiss on Draco's somewhat petulant lips. "Is this better?" he murmured and gave Draco an even longer kiss. "I'll make it up to you," he said before lowering his lips onto Draco's one last time. He deepened the kiss, seeking access with his tongue. Draco sighed contentedly as he opened his mouth, allowing Harry to plunder it.

A half-sob, half-moan spilled from Harry's lips when he finally felt Draco's body yield, turning boneless and pliant under Harry's. He rolled fully on top of Draco, his hands coming up to gently frame Draco's face as he kissed his lover deeply, thoroughly, marking every inch of Draco's mouth with his tongue without hurry.

As Harry explored Draco's mouth like it was new uncharted territory, Draco's hands began their own journey across Harry's back, slowly but surely heading southwards. Harry smiled into their kiss; so this was how he would make it up to his neglected lover. Strong, supple fingers began massaging the curves of Harry's buttocks, and invariably he hardened even more. He was thrilled to find Draco matching his reaction. Anchoring himself with his elbows and knees, Harry shifted ever so slightly, and again, eliciting an appreciative moan from Draco.

Harry knew that all too soon, the warm cocoon of blankets that enveloped them would grow too hot and uncomfortable, but at the moment, it was heaven. Comfortable, warm and _safe_ ; exactly what he needed right now. Breaking the kiss, but keeping his lips on Draco's, Harry began to slide his body against his lover's in a slow rhythm, revelling in the unobstructed glide of smooth skin against smooth skin and the feel of lean muscles underneath.

Draco grunted and arched into Harry. Then he growled and twisted, swiftly changing their position. A predatory smile touched Draco's lips and Harry looked up at him expectantly. "I think you should be punished first," Draco purred. He reached for his wand and swiftly cast a spell to immobilise Harry. While Harry could still speak he could not move. Draco sidled lower and breathed, slowly, tantalisingly, on Harry's cock. Harry moaned both in pleasure and frustration at being restrained. Unable to see Draco he could only guess what Draco was going to do next. The anticipation itself was enough to drive him wild and there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Finally, _finally_ , Harry felt the tip of Draco's tongue touch the head of his cock, lick-swirl-lick, but a moment later it was gone again. Harry whimpered. Draco's amused laugh drifted up to him and then he felt Draco's teeth graze along the inside of his thigh, nipping, biting and teasing relentlessly. "You didn't think I'd go easy on you, did you?"

Harry growled in frustration. Draco could certainly hold a grudge when he wanted to, but Harry also knew that Draco liked to be in control and giving Draco the notion of dominance would very likely get Harry what he wanted a lot quicker. "Please Draco," he begged, almost whined and with a voice full of contrite, he continued, "I'm really, really, _really_ sorry."

As if he had guessed Harry's train of thought, Draco laughed again and the sound reverberated along Harry's skin where Draco's mouth touched it. "Nuh-uh. I don't think we're done here quite yet." He slid further up again, however, nuzzling Harry's erection before he licked along the hard length. He kept his touches light and quick, though, and Harry wasn't sure if this was any improvement to the previous situation, as need coursed through his entire body. He was so desperate to move, to do _something_ , that it was almost painful.

Another whimper escaped from Harry's lips. And just as he was certain he was going to go crazy, Draco's hot, moist mouth closed around him. Harry cried out in relief and surprise. The noises which followed were simply incoherent. Draco actually chuckled with his mouthful, sending yet another sensation down Harry's cock. Harry teetered precariously on the brink, certain he would fall over any moment now when Draco abruptly stopped.

"Wha...?" Harry blinked, dazed and breathing heavily, the onset of his release still pulsing through his body, muscles quivering helplessly. He groaned. "God, I hate you." He felt Draco scoot up to lie next to him, careful no to touch Harry's groin, and then Harry's vision was suddenly filled with blond hair, grey eyes that glittered in the moonlit dark and a smirk that Harry knew all too well. They just looked at each other for a while as Harry's breathing and heart rate slowly calmed, before Draco finally spoke, smirk deepening. His voice was rough, unmistakable proof of what he'd just been doing. "I love it when you call me that." Harry didn't bother to answer that and merely rolled his eyes. He watched silently as Draco's features softened. "If I release the spell, do you promise to behave?"

"Yes."

" _Finite Incantatum_."

Simple as that, and then Harry was being kissed with so much tenderness, so much love and care that for a moment he thought he was going to cry.

For all the aloofness and disdain Draco displayed, he was an incredibly tender and considerate lover... sometimes. Still, Harry wouldn't change it for the world for he knew with unwavering certainty that Draco loved him. Besides, not knowing whether he would get these loving kisses or being chained to the pipe works in the dungeons put an incredibly exciting spin on their sex life.

Harry cradled Draco close and kissed back with just as much sincerity. "I do love you, you know?" he whispered between kisses. Draco replied with a string of earnest kisses.

"What say we finish what we started, Harry?" Draco murmured huskily.

Harry chuckled. "I was rather hoping we would."

He let his hand trail over Draco's back, then let it rest at the small of Draco's back, thumbing little circles on the spot. Tipping his head back, he offered Draco his throat, clearly conveying that Draco was still the one in control.

Obediently, or perhaps feigning it, Draco dipped his head and nibbled playfully on Harry's neck. He continued his gentle ministrations as he took his time to prepare Harry. It didn't take long for Harry's breath to quicken again. "Oh, god damnit, Malfoy, just fuck me already!"

Draco laughed, and oh, how Harry loved that laugh. It was free, natural, and so very different from the sneers and contemptuous laughter Draco had displayed during their school years. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit proud of how far a way they had come over the last couple of years. Some things never changed though, Harry thought as he watched the sly smile spread over Draco's face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to break down."

"Bastard." Harry growled, raking his nails down Draco's back, allowing himself a smug grin when Draco gasped. Harry knew exactly how to push Draco's buttons if he wanted to.

"Oh, are we playing rough then?" Draco smirked. "On your knees, Potter!" Draco grabbed Harry's hips and forcibly turned him around. He then lay atop Harry, his breath tickling Harry's cheek. Using his knees, Draco levered Harry's legs apart. He dipped his head and bit into Harry's shoulders, hard, just shy of drawing blood.

Harry let out a deep, drawn-out moan, pushing his ass up into Draco. He was back to full, throbbing hardness and he ached for Draco to fill him. "Come on, Draco, _please_." He wiggled again until he felt Draco's cock slide between his ass cheeks. Resting his forehead on his folded arms, he just lay there, a bundle of trembling need and anticipation.

Then finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Draco thrust into him in one fluid motion. They both shuddered, pausing to savour the sensation of the initial entry and also to give Harry the chance to adjust; soon enough, however, strong, smooth hands encircled Harry's hips as Draco began to move in slow, deliberate strokes and it wasn't long before Harry began rocking to match his lover's rhythm.

They kept the pace lazy and languid for as long as possible, knowing that the end would be approaching soon enough. Harry felt Draco's forehead drop between his shoulder blades, Draco's arms coming up to brace himself next to Harry's shoulders as his hips snapped forward with powerful thrusts. Liquid heat spread gradually from where Draco slid in and out of him, rippling up and along his spine and coiling in his belly. They both really loved this position, Harry thought with a smile, before a loud groan escaped him as Draco suddenly hit _that_ spot. "Fuck, Draco..."

His voice thick with desire, Draco replied, "That's the idea," and as he picked up his pace, he hit that spot again, and again. Harry felt as though his bones were beginning to liquefy. Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, Draco's hand closed around his cock. Harry cried out, both in surprise and pleasure. It was a complete sensory overload and without any warning whatsoever, it tipped him over the edge and he came.

As his climax pulsed through him in hot, sweet waves, he distantly felt Draco stop for a moment, probably taken aback by the unexpected turn of events. Only seconds later, Harry was being lifted upright so he sat in Draco's lap, legs on both sides of his lover's. Draco's head came to rest against his neck briefly, and then Draco drove himself inside again, in and out, deep, deep, deeper, until he, too, reached the peak, spilling hotly inside Harry.

A goofy smile lilted Harry's lips as they moved to get more comfortable on the bed after cleaning up briefly, pulling the duvet over them once again. Draco wriggled himself into Harry's arms and hooked a leg across Harry's own. His cool breath tickled Harry's warm skin. It was rather pleasant, actually. Closing his arms firmly around Draco, Harry snuggled closely to him.

Draco hummed in satisfaction. "That's better, you're warm now."

Harry laughed softly and nodded in agreement but decided to refrain from any further comments. Already feeling drowsy, he placed a gentle kiss on top of Draco's head and closed his eyes.

~FIN~


End file.
